


Мой малыш

by Lim_sorgo



Series: Беременный Баттерс [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Баттерс вынашивает ребенка и делает непростой выбор





	Мой малыш

**Author's Note:**

> мпрег, упоминания секса с инопланетянами

Когда живот только начал округляться, никто ничего не заметил. На Баттерса редко обращали внимание. Даже родители не увидели, что свитера и рубашки их сына выпячиваются вперед, как у пивного алкоголика.

Но живот рос и рос, и однажды не замечать его стало просто невозможно.

— А чего такое с Баттерсом? — гнусаво спросил Клайд.

Он переживал из-за репутации второго после Картмана толстяка в классе и поэтому отреагировал первым.

Баттерса мгновенно окружили и начали показывать на него пальцами. Он молчал и затравленно смотрел перед собой, никого не видя. Но когда кто-то попытался потрогать его живот, вдруг ощерился и ударил по протянутой руке.

— Не смейте! — заорал Баттерс, отступая.

Отступать было некуда. Он ткнулся спиной в Стэна, а тот подтолкнул его обратно в центр круга.

— Это вообще возможно? — спросил Кевин, по-идиотски ухмыляясь. — Никогда не видел таких животов! Это опухоль? Или у него там нереально огромный солитер свернулся клубочком?

— Ох, не могу — солитер! Клубочком свернулся! — заржал Картман.

Они обступали Баттерса, как стая волков. Изголодавшиеся по добыче. Его давно не били, потому что с началом полового созревания появились новые развлечения, но вот нашелся повод вспомнить старые забавы.

Баттерс зажмурился и согнулся, насколько смог, прикрывая руками живот. «Пусть изобьют, только бы не попали по животу, только бы не попали!»

Вдруг раздался стон, потом еще один. Баттерс не повелся на провокацию и не открылся для удара. Они вечно обманывали, вечно придумывали новые способы поиздеваться над ним, но сейчас он не позволит им ударить по ребенку!

Стоны стали громче, казалось, что стонали уже все ребята вокруг.

Баттерс распрямился и удивленно огляделся. Его одноклассники держались за головы, кто-то сдавленно шипел сквозь зубы, кто-то ругался последними словами — но в конце концов все начинали стонать, жутко морщась.

Про Баттерса в тот день забыли.

— Это ты сделал? — спросил Баттерс вечером, стоя под душем. — Ты спас меня? Спасибо! Знаешь, меня никто никогда не спасал. Я так счастлив! Когда ты появишься на свет, мы будем друзьями, ведь правда? У меня наконец-то будет друг! Малыш. Мой малыш.

Он осознал, что, говоря все это, нежно гладил свой огромный живот. Кожа очень сильно растянулась, прикасаться к ней было чертовски больно. И выглядела она нехорошо.

Родители заговорили про поход к врачу, но после страшной головной боли начали смотреть мимо Баттерса. 

Все шло хорошо. Малыш скоро должен был родиться.

Правда, Баттерс уже еле ходил и бросил школу. Родители ничего не сказали.

Спать было почти невозможно, перевернуться с бока на бок стало тяжелейшей задачей. Мучили жуткие боли. Кожа на животе, казалось, вот-вот порвется, треснет прямо на глазах. Ныла спина. Отекали ноги. Но Баттерс был счастлив.

Почти перед самыми родами к нему явился гость. Пришел без приглашения так же, как и в первый раз. 

Дорога из ванной до спальни — десять шагов по коридору — теперь занимала у Баттерса пару минут. В комнате было темно, но он сразу почувствовал чужое присутствие. Медленно протянул руку к выключателю. 

— Не нужно, — сказали из темноты, и зажглась настольная лампа.

Он сидел в кресле, облокотившись на журнальный столик. 

Баттерс не забыл, насколько сильно они похожи на людей — антропоморфны, как писали в учебниках. Но были и отличия. Сине-зеленая кожа, подумать только, что за банальность. Все давно предсказали фантазеры и писатели.

— Здравствуй, — мягко сказал гость, и Баттерс смущенно хмыкнул.

Он помнил, что произошло между ними, помнил все — до мельчайших подробностей. А чтобы наверняка не забыть, иногда прокручивал в памяти под душем.

— Как ты? — спросил гость, кажется, оглядывая его.

Сложно было понять, куда смотрели эти глаза без зрачков.

— Все хорошо! — жизнерадостно соврал Баттерс.

Или не соврал. Его телу было плохо, очень плохо, но в душе у него впервые за много лет воцарилась гармония.

Гость помолчал, вроде бы разглядывая живот Баттерса, и велел:

— Сядь, тебе же трудно стоять!

Еще немного помолчал, глядя, как тот тяжело опускается в соседнее кресло. Полы халата скользнули в стороны, открывая коленки. На одной виднелся синяк — из-за живота не всегда получалось удачно втиснуться в компактную душевую кабинку.

— Мы тут взяли анализы, пока ты спал, — сказал гость наконец. — Семьдесят четыре процента, что ты не выживешь, если будешь донашивать ребенка.

Баттерс воспринял новость спокойно. Он давно почувствовал, что тело отторгает плод. Что организм не справляется.

— Понятно.

— Мы можем сделать тебе операцию. Прерывание. Ты будешь жить. 

Баттерс вежливо улыбался.

— Хочешь что-нибудь спросить? — предложил гость, вздохнув.

Баттерсу хотелось задать ему много вопросов. Например, со сколькими еще людьми тот… общался? И делал ли это механически или все же чувствовал что-то лишнее, ненужное для результата? Глупо было спрашивать такое, ведь понятно, что иначе невозможно. И что он, Баттерс, не мог быть особенным, потому что они даже не познакомились до того, как сблизились. До того, как сделали малыша.

Поэтому спрашивать все это не имело смысла.

— Расскажи немного про вас, — попросил Баттерс.

— Мы очень древний народ, наши тела вырождаются, мы уже не можем вынашивать детей сами. А вы можете. Чаще всего роды не убивают носителя.

Баттерс внимательно слушал.

— Вы его заберете? Ну, если я выживу?

— Да.

Баттерс вздрогнул и невольно прижал ладони к животу, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Как можно было думать иначе? Не понять очевидного?

Он сжался в кресле, заметив, что руки начали дрожать.

— Тебя еще можно спасти, — сказал гость и погладил Баттерса по коленке сине-зелеными пальцами. — Но если решишь доносить ребенка, то я расскажу ему, что ты для него сделал. Даю слово. Подумай, не отвечай сразу.

Баттерс медленно расправил плечи, чувствуя, как унимается дрожь в руках.

— Я уже решил, — спокойно ответил он. — Не надо ничего говорить малышу. Кто захочет знать про такого отца… Лучше ему не знать.


End file.
